La Excepción a la Regla
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Kakashi se siente harto de usar la incomoda máscara, en un momento de reveldia Hinata se encuentra con él, y no resulta ser lo que esperaba... Kaka.Hina


Naruto, sus personajes y su hisoria base son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san

Hola Mundo! aqui vengo con otro One-Shot, este es un K.H, sí yo sé nada normal en mí, pero tambien me gusta esta pareja xD

Gracias por entrar a leer!

*.*.*.*.*.*

A todas les importa… ¿no?

Kakashi Hatake… uno de los ninjas más reconocidos por el mundo ninja. Si en algún lado se escuchaba "El ninja copia" la imagen de un joven despreocupado, de melena gris aparecía en todas las inocentes y soñadoras cabecitas que lo consideraban un héroe de Konoha. Pero no sólo por eso era famoso, todo su reconocimiento le había acarreado mala fama de parte del lado oscuro de la humanidad, muchos deseaban deshacerse de él, de aquel peligris que les estropeaba los planes.

Y precisamente por ése detalle el joven se veía forzado a ocultar su rostro tras una incómoda y acalorada máscara. Pero la utilizaba desde que comenzó su vida dentro del mundo ninja, desde que tenía memoria, la fama de héroe/enemigo también la poseía su padre, "El colmillo blanco", por eso durante su infancia tuvo que utilizar esa máscara, para proteger su identidad, para proteger su vida.

Ahora, a sus 24 años, se le consideraba un gran partido para cualquier chica, se decía que ninguna mujer le había dicho "no", que ninguna chica le había hecho un desplante, nunca. Simplemente era algo normal, Kakashi en sí, nunca se había considerado buenmozo, guapo, atractivo, pero cuando superó el martirio de la adolescencia, su ya no inocente cabeza se aprovechaba de sus atrayentes rasgos para obtener cosas. Pero nunca, nunca una mujer había visto su rostro, a excepción de su madre, claro está.

Todos sus compañeros de la aldea le habían advertido nunca mostrarle su cara a una mujer… era riesgoso, según sus compañeros había dos probabilidades:

La mujer perdía la cordura y seguiría a Kakashi hasta la muerte

La mujer moriría de tanta impresión, convirtiéndose en el asesino de una inocente.

Por eso, si alguna vez, Kakashi aparecía con un humor de perros era porque nunca podía respirar como Dios mandaba, porque no podía tomar agua sin tener que esperar para estar solo, porque nadie sabía cuándo Kakashi sonría, si no fuese por su, a veces muy expresivo, ojo descubierto, muchas personas no sabrían reconocer su humor. Pero lo que más le molestaba era pensar en… si alguna vez encontraría a una mujer que uno: no perdiera la cordura y lo seguiría hasta la muerte, y que dos: no muriera de tanta impresión, convirtiéndose en un asesino. Entonces Kakashi… ¿nunca encontraría en verdadero amor?

Pero ahora estaba harto, se sentía cansado de todo eso, sabía que era arriesgado pero lo haría… lo peor que podría pasar era que algún enemigo le mirase y terminara siendo asesinado. Pero no le importaba. Salió de su enorme casa y se dirigió a uno de los campos de entrenamiento más antiguo que había. Mientras corría a una velocidad no humana, respiró lo más profundo que su máscara le permitiera, tomó el filo de la tela y la bajó por completo hasta dejar unos extraños dobles sobre su cuello. Corrió con más velocidad, sabía que las personas de la aldea sólo verían una mancha borrosa sobre los tejados, nunca le reconocerían, pero no podía ser tan imprudente como para caminar campantemente.

Paró de golpe al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, estaba diferente a como lo imaginaba, pensaba que habría maleza, escombros… algo descuidado, pero era totalmente lo contrario, habían flores, arbustos, rocas extrañamente ordenadas, algo hecho por manos humanas, definitivamente. Se sentó apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol a observar lo calmo y tranquilo que estaba todo. Después de unos minutos respirando lo más hondo que podía, con sus ojos cerrados, escuchó como unas ramas secas se quebraban en el suelo, dando la señal de unos pasos aproximándose, se levantó lentamente sacando un Kunai, ya sabía por dónde aparecería el sujeto.

Saltó de detrás del árbol haciendo que la persona se asustara y cayera sobre su espalda, dando un sonoro quejido. Kakashi reconoció al "intruso" en un segundo.

-_**Hyuga Hinata…-**_ pensó acercándose y recogiendo las cosas que la joven, ahora inconsciente, había dejado caer. Levanto la canasta, las semillas, unas pequeñas palas, un extraño utensilio que parecía una garra, todos eras materiales y herramientas de jardinería. Tomó a la joven y la apoyó sobre el tronco de un árbol, se sorprendió al ver donde había caído la chica, sobre una piedra que mostraba ser cruel con el golpe. Mientras esperaba a que la muchacha regresara en sí, no podía dejar de verla, era hermosa a su punto de vista, su lacio cabello, ahora un poco desordenado por la repentina caída, su cara que parecía la de una niña, pero a la vez era el rostro de una mujer, con 19 años, Hinata podía alardear de un perfecto cuerpo, su entrenamiento del clan, además del entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei le caía muy bien. Se preguntarán por qué Hinata tiene esta edad, demasiado mayor… la verdad era que Hinata siempre fue mayor que muchas personas, por no decir todos de los nueve novatos, antes de entrar a la academia, Hinata tuvo que pasar por el entrenamiento de etiqueta del clan, tuvo que pasar por el entrenamiento general que exigía el clan. Ningún Hyuga sería un ignorante. Así es como Hinata tuvo que esperar hasta los catorce años para entrar a la academia, aunque parecía una niña de nueve, y la trataban como tal, después de la adolescencia, es decir ahora, su edad y su apariencia finalmente se habían puesto de acuerdo. Hinata comenzaba a moverse, abrió los ojos lentamente, intentó sentarse de una forma más estilizada y le dolió la espalda, dio un pequeño quejido de molestia lo que alertó al ninja copia-** ¡Hinata-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?-** le preguntó preocupado

**-Hatake-san… me duele la espalda-** le susurró, en verdad le dolía-** ¿Q-Qué me pasó, Hatake-san?-** le preguntó tratando de regresar a la posición anterior. Kakashi tuvo que ayudarle para que no se lastimara más.

**-en realidad, fue mi culpa, Hinata-sama… creí que era un intruso e intenté atacarle, perdóneme no sabía que era usted quien venía-** se disculpó con arrepentimiento, ella era la próxima líder del clan, ¿Qué no le pasaría si se daban cuenta de su atrevimiento? ¡Seguro le matarían!

**-descuide… lo sé-** le contestó un poco sonrojada por la situación, Kakashi le sostenía de la cintura para acomodarla en el suelo, con su rostro muy cerca del de ella… con su rostro descubierto-** ¿Q-Qué hace aquí, Hatake-san? Nunca antes había encontrado a alguien aquí-** le contestó curiosa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero Kakashi pudo verlo.

**-bueno… pensé en un lugar para estar un momento solo, y éste me pareció ideal-** le contestó con aire despreocupado.

**-¡Lo-lo siento mucho, Hatake-san! No era, no era mi intención incomodarlo-** le dijo con pena mientras bajaba la mirada

**-descuide, Hinata-sama, en realidad quería agradecerle a quien quiera que fuere el que tiene este lugar así, esta hermoso, nunca imaginé encontrarlo así, gracias, Hinata-sama-** le dijo sonriendo, y con su ojito arqueado, Hinata quedó sin aire al verlo sonreír, se recuperó después de unos momentos y le respondió con dificultad:

**-no-no tiene que agradecerme, Hatake-san… es-es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, así que…-** le contestó sonrojada mientras le sonreía de regreso. Kakashi se sorprendió de sí mismo, no dejaba de verle la tímida sonrisa que Hinata. Desvió la mirada nervioso y para salir dela burbuja le preguntó:

-**¿venía a sembrar algo, Hinata-sama?-** preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió al encontrarse con la canasta.

-**sí… hace poco encontré unos lirios blancos en un florero en la mansión, pero ya se marchitaron, así que he querido tenerlos aquí…- **le dijo después de recordar a lo que venía

**-espero estar aquí para verlos florecer-** le dijo alegre después de un largo silencio. Hinata solo se limitó a sonreír. Las horas pasaron y ellos simplemente estaban haciéndose compañía, Hinata acostada y Kakashi sentado junto a ella, ambos miraban el cielo que ahora se tornaba un poco rojizo. Hinata intentó, ya como la tercera vez, levantarse y ahora sólo sentía una pequeña molestia en la espalda, pero podía soportarlo.

**-Hatake-san…-** le llamó, esperó a que él volviera la mirada para seguir-** creo que debería irme, ya es tarde...-** le dijo sin dejar de verlo.

-**Uummm creo que tiene razón, déjeme ayudarle-** pidió mientras ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse de pie-**¿segura que puede caminar?**

**-sí-** le contestó mientras tomaba ma mano del peligris para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio, Kakashi tomó la canasta y sin soltarle la mano caminaron hasta una de las entradas de la aldea. Hinata soltó la mano de golpe al darse cuenta que no le soltaba, Kakashi sólo sonrió por el sonrojo de la jovencita, estaban a punto de tomar caminos diferentes cuando Hinata detuvo a Kakashi-** Hatake-san…-** el aludido sólo volvió la mirada-** creo que debería ponerse la máscara, de nuevo-** le dijo sonriendo, mientras le daba la espalda para seguir su camino. Kakashi se quedó estático, se llevó la mano a la cara y rápidamente se acomodó la máscara. Veía la espalda de Hinata avanzar lentamente, ella había visto su cara y:

Primero: no había perdido la cordura y no le estaba siguiendo como una loca hasta la muerte

Segundo: no había muerto por tanta impresión, y por ende no se había vuelto un asesino.

Corrió tras Hinata y saltó para quedar frente a ella, Hinata se asustó tanto que casi cae otra vez sobre su espalda, pero ahora Kakashi le atrapo de la cintura y su rostro estaba prácticamente rozando el de ella, si no fuera porque ya había acomodado su máscara, hubiera sido el perfecto beso al final del día.

**-¿Ha-Hatake-san?-** preguntó Hinata totalmente sonrojada por el acercamiento del hombre-

**-Hinata-sama… ¿Cuándo volverá a su jardín?-** le preguntó un poco acelerado por la respiración agitada-

-**aam… creo-creo que mañana, por la tarde-** le contestó poniéndose de pie

-** ¿tan pronto?-** preguntó asombrado e ilusionado a la vez

-**no pude sembrar las flores, Hatake-san-** le contestó mientras desviaba la mirada nerviosa, por la calculadora mirada de Kakashi

-**Uumm… nos veremos mañana, entonces, Hinata-chan-** le dijo despreocupado mientras soltaba a Hinata

-**es-está bien, Kakashi-kun-** le respondió, sorprendiendo a Kakashi por la confianza correspondida, le sonrió bajo la máscara, sin saber qué hacer.

-** te estaré esperando-** le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Hinata

-**yo llegaré…-** le contestó sonriendo, mientras regresaba a su camino.

Kakashi caminaba sonriendo hacia su casa, finalmente había encontrado a la mujer que era la excepción a la regla.

*.*.*.*

-**Hinata… finalmente llegas-** le dijo aburrido el peligris a Hinata que llegaba algo agitada por llegar corriendo

**-Lo-lo siento… acabo de regresar de una misión-** le contesto tratando de recobrar la respiración normal, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-**Hinata…-** le llamó Kakashi para que ella levantara la mirada-** los lirios, ya florecieron-**

**-¡¿En serio?-** le preguntó mientras llegaba junto a él y observaba el gran recuadro de hojas de las cuales sobresalían unos lindos lirios blancos. Tomó la mano de Kakashi quien correspondió el gesto acariciando en borde de esta.

**-te amo, Hinata…-** le respondió mientras colocaba sus manos en el rostro de la joven, quien se sonrojaba

-**…Kakashi-** se sorprendió sin saber qué responder, Kakashi bajo su máscara y se iba acercando al rostro de la Hyuga quien no mostraba oposición, finalmente rozó sus labios con los de ella, esperando ser correspondido, Hinata con timidez correspondió, cuando se hubieron separado ella le contestó-** yo-yo también Kakashi, yo también te amo-** le dijo sonriendo y volviéndolo a besar…

**Fin.-**

**Gracias de antemano por los comentarios!**


End file.
